Call Me Beast, Kill You with Rage
by Shenlong7
Summary: When Saito was 3rd Captain of the Shinsengumi he had a student who had a dream of killing the Battosai. Saito had always thought he had died in battle but now he is back and could threaten the peace Kenshin has tried to build. KenXKao and SaiXTok M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion of sorts

Disclaimer: I'm not sure on what I own, but I know I don't own RK or Samurai X.

* * *

Ever the silent man, Saito made his daily rounds around the town of Tokyo and casually greeted the people who would give him a respective bow or just look away suspiciously. He had managed to keep this masquerade as the very kind, but silent officer Goro Fajita for so long, much to his displeasure for it was tiring being someone else all the time. Sometimes he would be as cold as he could wanted to on the days he decided he could, these days were often put off as his "demon days" and he had managed to slip between the two personalities without causing any unnecessary attention to himself. His men were used to his cold personality and he was able to drop that mask when he was around them, but few people even knew that he was really ex-Shinsengumi third captain Saito Haijime working under the assumed name of Goro Fujita because it helped keep his enemies away.

"Gomen, sir, but I have some bad news for you Captain," said a young police officer as he ran up to Saito and bowed to him quickly. He was a timid man, who looked very effeminate and was a panty waste as far as Saito was concerned, but the man had one thing going in his favor, he was the son of an important official. "We have found another body out by the river banks, but there is still no sign of Anatsuki or any of his followers."

"Well then get going on finding him," barked Saito as he turned to the officer with menacing eyes that could chill the blood of any official who thought they could be a pompous ass around him. "The only worse than that revolutionary in my opinion is a revolutionary who is too incompetent to do anything about it."

Just at that moment there came another young officer, a boy by experience, but his age deemed he should be called a man, and his talents were above average. Saito would often train the eighteen year old in the ways of interrogation, investigation, undercover work, the ins and outs of politics, and other things that a young officer would need to survive. The one thing Saito never taught anymore was his swordsmanship because he didn't want to take on another student after experiencing the loss of another student far back in the line of duty during the Bakumatsu era. He could remember another young man just like that boy except he had the experience that the young police officer would never have. Of the many other subordinates that Saito had led, only one had managed to leave a lasting impression on him.

"Excuse me, sir, but we have a disturbance between a suspected follower of Anatsuki and another man," said the police officer as he gave a low bow and then looked back up, standing at attention.

"Well then, it seems like we have finally gotten progress," said Saito with his cold dangerous smirk and he turned to the timid police officer. "I want three men out searching the suspects home and questioning his neighbors about any strange activity!"

"Yes sir," shouted the timid officer in response as he ran away from his terrifying captain.

"Also, sir, I confirmed the presence of Kenshin Himura among the spectators in the crowd," said the remaining officer and he noticed the grin on Saito's face.

"Is that so, well I guess I should hurry up before it's all done."

* * *

Kenshin looked worriedly at the two men who were standing in the middle of a crowd out in front of the crowd and he looked at Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko, worried that they might get involved. He was always concerned for their safety because they were the last thing in his life that he put any worth in. From what he could see of the two men he noticed that one of the men was a very well respected swordsman who was often currying favor with the government officials according to gossip, but Kenshin never believed in such things. The other man was a wanderer by his clothes and straw hat that blocked his face from the view, but he had a long object that was wrapped in cloth that Kenshin had recognized immediately as a sword. In the Meiji era, swords were not allowed so the wanderers blatent showing of his weapon was either arrogance, caution, or just pure foolishness.

"Look here you ignorant fuck, I am a very important man so when I say that a table is mine then you better get up," shouted the famous swordsman as he started to snap his fingers and one of his men came out with what appeared to be a sword, something the swordsman could probably get away with because of his connections with the officials.

"From what I understand you haven't reserved that table for yourself and it was made before you even started frequenting the restaurant and started to shamelessly touch the beautiful waitresses," said the wanderer, not even bothering to lift up his hat, but from his voice he was judged to be a very strong man with a noble appearance. "Since you only frequent that table when you go there it's not considered your table because you have not paid anything for it and you have no right to disturb the harmony of their respectable restaurant with your loud voice."

"Oh you're just asking for me to hurt you, you're practically begging for me to cut you in half," warned the swordsman as he brought his right hand to his sword handle. "You aren't going to win against me and you won't be the one coming away from this fight alive. What is your name?"

"My name….you can call me Naraku," said the wanderer playfully as he unwrapped his sheathed sword and then held the sheath in his left hand while his right hand was on his sword handle.

"My name is Ishin Nomada," said the swordsmen as he brought his sword out at an incredible speed and cut a line into the wanderer's hat. "The master of the Zabuza technique."

"Oh yes that technique," said the wanderer as he took his ruined straw hat off revealing his cold features that made him look like some ancient samurai, especially with the slight groomed beard under his chin and his long raven hair that was tied into a samurai pony tail. "If you are a master of it than you wouldn't be just a master of it unless you happen to study other styles that or you are an assassin."

"Well I'm master enough to kill you," said the swordsman as he stepped forward with his sword and drew it at a lightning fast speed, but instead of killing the wanderer named Naraku as he had hoped, the man had pushed his sword a bit out of his sheath so that his sword handle blocked the blade.

"All you're doing is drawing your sword quickly, but you can't do anything else," said Naraku as he kicked the swordsman in the stomach and drew his own sword ready to kill.

"Excuse me, sir, but what would you gain from killing a man when you have clearly won," said Kenshin as he stepped forward in hopes of stopping the wanderer from killing the swordsman. Anything to prevent bloodshed that was Kenshin's motto.

"Tell me, sir, how is it that you have a kind face, but your own soul smells of blood shed," asked Naraku as he turned around and then turned his head to examine Kenshin further. "Have we met before? I feel like I can place your face somewhere, perhaps you were the brother of someone I killed during the revolution?"

"I'm afraid not, I have not brother, but it would be good for you to put your sword away before the police arrive," replied Kenshin with another smile, but inside he knew where he had seen the wanderer before. "Why don't you come along to the Kamiya dojo with us?"

"Normally I don't accept invitations from someone who used to be my enemy, but I suppose it would be good to get out before the storm arrived," said the wanderer as he walked with Kenshin and the others of his group, away from the scene of the fight.

* * *

When Saitou arrived there his men were holding the suspect n custody, but the other person that Ishin was fighting had already left after easily defeating the swordsman. Saito had never thought much of the swordsman, who was a one trick pony that would have never had survived had he fought in the war. Most of the good fighters had given up their swords and were now trying to find their way in this new world that they had either created or were forced into. Most of the people were eager to give their account of the events, some blowing things out of proportion with the addition of men whom he knew the mysterious swordsman had never taken on due to the fact that there was a lack of footprints. Really he would just tune in and out of the stories while he thought within himself and only took interest when he heard that Kenshin had stepped in.

"Okay then that is all we need to hear, we only need to worry about the suspect right now," said Saitou as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

"I thank you for the hospitality," said the wanderer as he started to place his sword down but picked up a dagger and then turned to Kenshin. "Sorry it's just that I have certain habits that I can't kick."

"Yes I can see how it would be hard to change, Keiji Matsuda, fourth chair of third division of the Shinsengumi," said Kenshin as he looked at the wanderer with his hand on his sword.

"And here I thought you had forgotten me, Hittokiri Battosai," replied the wanderer as he held up his own dagger in a fighting stance, but both men relaxed as Kaoru entered the room.

"Oh hello there, rurouni-san," greeted Kaoru as she bowed to him and Keiji returned the bow before giving Kenshin a re-assuring smile. "I hope that you will stay as long as you want teach us some of your sword techniques. That was very impressive what you did today."

"Oh it was just my talents from my old life that wouldn't fit your own style because it is only a killing sword style," replied Keiji as he gave her a cheerful smile.

"That really is too bad, well anyway I will let you be so I can go prepare dinner," said Kaoru as she started to walk away from the two men, but turned her head back to see a faltering in the wanderer's face. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"My name is Keiji Matsuda," said the wanderer as he bowed to her.

* * *

Kaoru didn't know what it was about the wanderer's face, but something about the way it looked for that once second reminded her of another person. That police officer who was Kenshin's rival, he even fought him once and made him transform to that other Kenshin that everyone knew him as. She was somewhat suspicious of the wanderer, but she put those thoughts away in case she would be accusing the man on a flaw of face, the worse thing she could do. As she went to get started on preparing dinner she ran into the very police officer that she was worrying about, Saito Haijime.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" exclaimed Kaoru as she backed away from the police officer who put his hands up assuringly.

"I'm not here to fight him I just want to talk to him and the mysterious swordsman who left with him," said Saito as he walked past her and looked around. "Where are they or he?"

"Keiji-san is taking a bath," declared Kaoru as she crossed her arms and turned away from the very intimidating police captain.

"What is his last name," asked Saito as he walked towards the bath house, despite the protests of Kaoru. _Are you still alive, __Keiji__ Matsuda?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hello Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

From an early age, Keiji was given an extra sensing ability that no other person had, the ability to sense the strength and life of a person in such vivid detail that he became one of the Shinsengumi's best scouts. That was the ability that set him apart from the other children and eventually led to the loneliness that he had experienced throughout his childhood. By the time he was old enough he started to learn how to wield a sword better than most of the children that lived in his village. Determination drove him to become noticed by the one person, whom everyone in the village admired, Master Husuo Nakajima. Never in his life had anyone paid such attention to him as Nakajima-sensei, but no one was as demanding at the same time as well. Not that Keiji ever felt bad about how he was treated, nay he loved the fact that at least someone was willing to pay enough attention to him to put him through such rigorous training. When the war broke out, Keiji joined the Shinsengumi and then rose to the fourth seat of his division.

"Well it's been too long, Captain Haijime," said Keiji as he raised himself from the hot waters and bowed before his former captain.

"Ah, I never expected to see you again after the victory of the Ishin Shishi," said Saito Haijime, now know as Captain Goro Fujita. "You've seemed to have managed to survive the death squads that were sent after you and even the battle that killed most of the squad. Then again, you always did say that you wondered if you were alive enough to die."

"I am glad that you are alive, Captain, but I see that you would happen to be a police captain for the government."

"The last place I ever expected to find you at was the house of Battosai and I expected even less for you to be peaceful. Don't tell me that you've gone soft on me when the war ended."

At the moment Saito finished the sentence Keiji's facial expression was already changing from the unfamiliar expressions to a sickening depraved grin that he would always wear during the days of war. That was the face that Saito was comfortable looking at, and when the light that would normally be in a person's eye faded Saito knew that Keiji was still Keiji. During the days of bloodshed, that look was always accompanied by the sight of a young Keiji holding the heads of many enemies and the blood dripping from his sword down to his feet. A messy man to deal with, but then again Keiji had always been one of his favorites because of how good at killing he was and how he would never allow that spirit to die within him.

* * *

"So then Kenshin, just who is this man," asked Kaoru, a bit unsure if she should ask if Saito wanted to see him and Kenshin seemed to always give him a strange look. "The way you look at each other makes me think that he'll be drawing his sword on you at any moment or he'll try to capture me or someone."

"I don't know if he will or not, but I do know that his name is Keiji Matsuda, fourth seat of Third division," replied Kenshin as he looked out at the man who seemed to be smiling cheerfully with Saito Haijime, a scene that was just too bizarre to Kenshin. "Of course most people knew him as the Little Demon for his pure blood lust and the manner at which he would dispatch his foes very slowly and piece by piece. He is also a very accomplished swordsman and has the ability to sense things that others don't see making him the best scout. Most considered him long dead since the war, but I always believed him too wicked to be killed. There is something of me that is glad to see Saito here since the only person who could hold his leash was Saito Haijime, his captain."

"I heard about the Little Demon, he was like a ghost story that father would often tell us about," said Kaoru as she shivered a bit. "Long ago, before the war, my father met a master swordsman who was a master in the art of killing and ha a pupil who exceeded his master in killing. None of the masters other students would train with the boy because of his bloodlust that seemed to contradict his otherwise innocent nature. Everyone thought it was just a joke until we saw a portrait of him and then eventually met him during the war when I was young. There was a battle that we were not meant to see, but some Ishin Shishi took refuge in the room next to us and soon all we could hear was their screaming. I was crying begging him to stop and then…he did."

"We should be very careful around him, though I am confidant he won't go after you," declare Kenshin before getting up. "I'll go see how the little ones are doing."

Kaoru nodded and went to making the dinner while Kenshin decided to check on Yahiko and the girls, neither one was aware of the person who had been listening in on their conversation. The ex-fighter for higher, Sanosuke, looked over towards the man who was causing so much trouble in the Kamiya-dojo and he noticed that he was sitting next to the biggest asshole in all of Japan. That was the thread that broke the camel's back an Sanosuke was all fired up to take on Keiji not knowing what he was in for as he stomped towards the suspicious man.

* * *

Saito knew exactly what was coming the moment he caught sight of the Rooster Head walking towards them with a look of determination on his face. It just brought a cold smile to Saito's face as he knew that Keiji could not be beaten by the cocky rooster even on his worst day. His cold eyes peered over the sight before him as he saw Keiji get onto his feet, a familiar dim into his eyes as he did so. Before Keiji could even stand up he was yanked to his feet by Sanosuke as he brought his fist back to cock his muscles and then with a thrust, pushed his fist right into Keiji's face. _What an amusing sight, this idiot believes he could honestly do such a thing_, thought Saito with a hint of amusement Keiji was pushed back a bit. A gloved hand came up to stroke the former Wolf of Mibu's chin, curiosity was always a thing aroused from any of Keiji's fights and when it was an incident in which Keiji could not use his usual bloody tactics the curiosity was stroked more.

"Now then I don't know who the hell you are, but I think that you're causing some trouble being here," declared Sanosuke in his usual cocky tone as he pointed a finger at Saito. "And the fact that you are here only makes it even more apparent that there is something not right with this stranger so I think that you two should just leave here."

"Such big words coming from one who punches like you," laughed Keiji as he started to stand up, pausing to turn his head to spit out some blood. "I think you might have just knocked out a tooth in the back of my mouth, that is something I'll give you that at least, but the difference between us makes that a mute point. Though it may be awful to fight you seriously I must since you have so foolishly drawn first blood. Blood for blood, measure still for measure."

Sanosuke tried for a second punch, but found that his opponent had already stepped around and hit him in the stomach with the sheath of his sword. The pain shot through Sanosuke's stomach and he could feel cuts marked on his skin as Keiji started to play around with his victim. Saito wanted to laugh, but that would be too much of a break in composure, a satisfaction that he was determined never to give anyone. He could have stopped the fight before anyone lost a limb, but it had been so long since Saito had seen Keiji fight and he wanted to see how strong his former fourth seat was. Besides, he knew Keiji wouldn't severe a limb, not with his opponent being without a sword of some kind. When it was all over, Sanosuke was cut all over his body with bruises on his skin and an ache that would surely be felt for a few weeks.

"Dinner is ready if anyo-," announced Kaoru before she saw a beaten and bloody Sansouke standing up with an armed Keiji. "KENSHIN!"

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono," called Himura as he ran into the room with his sword drawn. "Keiji, it would be wise to step away from Sanosuke."

"Ah, is that how you threaten someone now, battosai," taunted Keiji as he put the blade right at Sanosuke's neck making sure the blade was only a centimeter away from his neck. "Surely you, who have sent so many to the void, could be more threatening."

"If you do such a thing to Sanosuke I will not hold back," threatened Kenshin in a voice that was colder than any that Kaoru had ever heard.

Saito sighed to himself as he remembered his occupation, "alright Keiji, that is enough."

"Yes sir," replied the Little Demon as he sheathed his sword. "Must be sword, it's probably thirsty for more."

"Leave, get out, never come back here," shouted Kaoru as she threw a rock at Keiji and was surprised when he not only dodged it but moved right up to her face with his cold dead eyes looking her in the eyes.

"I thank you for your hospitality and hope we will meet again," said Keiji with a sudden smile that wasn't forced at all, it just seemed so natural that it frightened her. All she could do was watch Keiji walk off with Saito following behind him, both ominous men from a past of bloodshed.

* * *

After the two had left the Kamiya-dojo they began to walk towards a place that was nice and quiet with very few people, the ideal place for two war veterans to talk about the old days and see what they had been doing lately. Saito sat back in the shadows while he talked with his former subordinate and learned what he could of what had happened to Keiji after the war. It was a scramble for a lot of ex-Shinsengumi since they had lost and had to hide their affiliation from the Meiji government or submit themselves fully to the wills of politicians. Saito couldn't envision a worse hell. Politicians often liked to spew bullshit, which Saito had little tolerance for to begin with, or they tried to play mind games with him, something that no one had ever succeeded at. Those who did found themselves in the small of Saito's back pocket.

"It was hard hiding among the dead bodies," said Keiji as he took a sip of sake, something that Saito didn't do while he was on duty. "The dead have a smell to them that gets to you if you're surrounded by it, plus after all of that I had to slaughter my way through patrols trying to find me, as if they could. After that I wound up having to deal with some politician who tried to black mail me into being his little lapdog, but he wasn't too hard to kill. Of course the man, if you can call a politician that, was a corrupt son of a bitch that a lot of people were happy to be rid of.

"As a matter of fact that opened the window of opportunity for me that I enjoy so much right now, the life of an assassin. Of course I sometimes have to deal with the bullshit of employers but my connections extend over greater expanses of land than Japan itself, mostly Great Britain, that damn octopus is probably my highest paying customer. Still, I also get a lot of work here from men who try to be the best in swordsmanship so that the Meiji government will welcome their talents or something like that."

"You do realize that telling me this makes me a witness" laughed Saito as he took a drink of his tea.

"Don't worry there is no investigation for me or warrant," replied Keiji as he took a swig of sake. "Actually I'm here on a job that partially involves the investigation you're doing with those rebels who are causing you so much trouble."

"It seems that you have some dangerous connections indeed if you are the assassin they hired," said Saito as he took a bit of his food, his voice in a slight tone of warning, the least he could do for a former subordinate.

"No I'm looking for that assassin as well. I'm being offered a lot of money to kill this assassin and what really interested me was that someone said it was Hittokiri batosai, but I saw that it can't be him. The person who did that would not hesitate to attack me or would have more edge to his voice, but whoever did this is a skilled fighter, one that could possibly rival Battosai."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Play for the Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Rouroni Kenshin.

* * *

The moon light hit the waters leaving a pale glow to the small koi pond whose beauty was not lost to the eyes of Kenshin Himura. Oh how he envied the moon light to have such childlike innocence in its gleam, something that he feared he could never be, no matter how much he gave that smile of innocence the scars on his face were marks of a wicked past. Keiji could look so innocent sometimes and good natured, a fact that did bring out something evil in Kenshin because he had given that look of innocence that should belong to a child as he pointed his sword at the neck of Sanosuke. It was an odd thing to see because of the tall man standing next to him with such a grim face that he could not try to seem like he was completely innocent. The three swordsmen were like some sort of gradient for innocence, a reminded of how terrible the war was and what it did to the people who had gone through it.

"Kenshin, is something troubling you," asked Kaoru as she looked at him with worrisome eyes that always got him inside, right in the gut, just to see her worried about something. Those big brown eyes glimmering with water and signs of sadness, the sight touched him under the defenses that a killer would have, defenses that he had been weakening every day.

"I was just thinking of that man who came here, Keiji, and how he looked when he threatened to kill Sanosuke," replied Kenshin honestly, he wasn't going to lie to her about it or else it would only make things worse for them. "Really I should worry about Saito more because he is stronger or at least he was the last time I saw him, but there is something in him that is just troubling to think of, as if he had a living demon inside of him. There have been killings of swordsmen from a strange assassin and I fear that it may be Keiji. If that is so then he might be coming after me and he just might try to use you to get to me."

"You shouldn't worry about that, even Haijime-san would keep him in check," assured Kaoru as she put her hand up to his shoulder, but at that moment Kenshin's shoulders tensed and his eyes became serious. "What's the matter?"

"Kaoru-dono, please go inside, for your own good," said Kenshin, his hands on his sword and his entire face taking a form of aggression. There was no way Kaoru could talk him out of it and he was probably right, she would only get in the way. "Now then you can come out."

A strange figure came out the darkness, a masked figure dressed in a black garb similar to the view of a shinobi and with a tengu mask on its face. The tone of its body was masculine with long limbs that made it seem gangly and almost weak. At the figures side was a katana with a strange handle that was curved a bit and had a gold figure on the pommel. It reminded him of one of the Oniwabanshu.

"Fear not, battosai, I have not come for your head," assured the figure as he bowed to Kenshin with respect. "My master wishes to ask you if you would like to join us in our attempt to capture the assassin Keiji before he kills again. He is very strong and I think that you would be very strong asset if you joined us."

"I am sorry, but I have no proof that he has done anything wrong," said Kenshin as he stood up.

'Well then I hope that you will not get in our way then," said the figure before he disappeared.

* * *

Saito observed the carriage of the official from afar, his men all lied in wait for the assassin to appear to kill the official, but unfortunately the situation was not ideal. For one the politician had to have things his way and bitched to his superiors so that he had to perform the ambush in the politicians backwards retarded manner. If the assassin did come, he would know where an ambush could be made so that he would have his men check that and would probably just go on ahead so that he could take his men on one-by-one. From the skill of the people the assassin had already killed he could tell that it was a person of very considerable skill, someone who could possibly rival himself and Battosai in skill. The men were all told to not get involved in the fight, but to just protect the politician, though he couldn't give a rat's ass about the sorry waste of life. In fact, Saito would go so far as to say that he would prefer to see the politician dead for all the bull shit that he had put him and his men through.

"Sir, we haven't seen any sign of the assassin," said the young messenger, a boy just by the look of him, just turned eighteen and still wet behind the ears.

"Okay then, make sure you don't give your position away," said Saito as he waved the kid away and started to pull out a cigarette, an addiction that he had become accustomed to during the war. He was about to light it when the rain started to fall, making it useless for him to light the cigarette.

"There he is," cried one of the younger patrol men as he jumped down and started to charge at a lone figure with a straw hat on and dark clothing.

"Shit, now he knows we're onto him," cursed Saito as he got up, but then noticed that there were other men with straw hats coming towards them, all dressed the same. "No these must be his reinforcements. Everyone take defensive positions!"

"Captain Fujito Goro," called a voice from up in the trees that belonged to a man dressed in a white kimono, the type that samurai would wear to battle and a white headband. "My name is Bankotsu, the violent serpent, and I have been waiting to take on someone of your reputation, Captain."

"Well then, I guess I have time enough to play with you before I get those secrets from you," said Saito as he unsheathed his sword, bringing his katana to a ready sword position while his opponent unsheathed his sword as well. "I'm afraid we have to make this quick though, I'm catching a cold."

The silence of his opponent was all too readable of self-assurance and confidence in his own abilities, it was something that a lot of swordsmen did to make themselves unreadable, but it rarely worked. Saito started the fight by charging at his opponent with a vicious slash that he then whipped back and twirled it into a thrust. That was such an unorthodox move that the swordsman was nearly cut by the attack if he had not moved back quickly, but he was quick enough to keep himself moving so as not to leave himself open. Flashes of light glowed throughout the night as the two engaged in a contest of speed and skill, both being excellent swordsmen that were truly rare life talents. Saito brought his sword up in fluid parries to keep up on the quick slashes from the stoic swordsman and side stepped a thrust to slash at his opponent.

It became increasingly apparent that this swordsman was not the killer that he was looking for because although skilled in his own right, he would never have won so easily against a few of his opponents, that much Saito could gather as he toyed around with the swordsman named Bankotsu. Since Saito was going to torture Bankotsu anyway, it saved a lot for him to shatter his opponent's confidence and resolve by making him believe that he was winning and then abruptly crushing him to the ground. Saito would give up ground to make it seem like he was on the run while waiting for the perfect moment to perform the finishing move that would crush his opponent, mentally and physically. The moment came a second later when the swordsmen was coming down for a strike and Saito immediately shifted his sword into his left hand and performed his legendary sword thrust right into Bankotsu's left arm, cutting the bone a bit, but damaging his sword abilities.

"Damn you," cursed Bankotsu as he held the wound in his left arm, his right hand touching the warm blood pouring out of the wound. "There was no way for you to be able to get that fast if you were barely able to keep up with me during the fight!"

"Actually, I only let you feel like you were winning there," replied Saito in a blunt and cold voice as he picked up his opponent's discarded sword. "This is a well made sword, it's too bad you won't be able to use it anymore with that left arm, but I think the boy could put it to some good use."

"I won't tell you anything, you can just eat shit and die," spat the somewhat defeated Bankotsu as he tried to get away, but Saito simply kicked him in his bleeding arm causing Bankotsu to fall in pain.

"Oh you will tell me everything and I will get everything out of you," said Saito as he picked up the straw hat and put it on his head while lighting a cigarette, the hat blocking off the rain. "It's all a matter of how long it's going to take me and what state you'll be in when I am through with you, but mark my words, I will find out everything you know."

"The only thing I'm going to tell you is that my master will kill your old fourth seat," spat Bankotsu.

* * *

There were only four men surrounding Keiji, all of them had a proper stance, but he could tell from their sword stances that they weren't up to his level. It was probably an attempt to either get him to show one of his sword techniques or to make him feel secure enough for a sneak attack. His reputation made a test of his skill unnecessary and if the assassin couldn't see this in his movements then he had overestimated his prey. _I doubt he has a lot if he hasn't tried to swarm the town or me_, thought Keiji as he unsheathed his own sword and started to twirl into a basic sword stance that he held with strength. His nose perked up to the smell of gunpowder that was lingering in the air, obviously the assassin had shooters ready in place and ready to fire once the little ones had been killed. _This may be trickier than I thought._

"So then, he doesn't wish to face me out in the open so he sets up an ambush," taunted Keiji as he broke from his sword stance and stood in a cocky manner while pointing his sword at one of the swordsmen. "Don't bother coming one at a time, otherwise the shooters will miss their chance to get a good shot on me and that would just ruin your master's entire plan."

"How dare you, filthy dog," cursed one of the swordsman, a young one dressed in a standard student's kimono.

The young one, being too impatient and hard headed, charged Keiji blindly with his sword held high to bring down for a quick flash that would cause applause to most people. Of course, it was too slow for it to even come close to hitting Keiji, who simply side stepped the slash and stabbed the young one in the throat with a dagger he kept with him. This caused anger in the other four, who decided to attack him all at once, quick slashes blinked in the night air, but none ever came close to their target, it was as futile as trying to catch air in one's hand. Keiji kicked the ground right from under one swordsman and blocked the other two on his sword while pushing them back. Without even making a sound, keiji had dashed right behind them with knives at each one of their throats, but he didn't let his blades touch blood just yet, not while there was still a single musket on him. Instead he waited for those muskets to fire at him while he used the two for shields for the musket fire.

"You can't reload fast to escape from me," said Keiji as he dashed at the group of musketeers, who were already trying to flee when he fell upon them, killing each and every last one before they could even get their guns out.

"I must admit, I did underestimate you too much," said a voice from behind Keiji, a cold voice that bore no emotion in it, the type of voice he'd expect the assassin to have. "I made the mistake of assuming you'd be more hesitant with the little one since he was the same age as you when you joined the Shinsengumi.

"You don't get the title 'Little Demon' if you could think like that," stated Keiji as he turned around to see a man with auburn hair that was very tied back in the traditional samurai pony tail and cold blue eyes. "Also, I was called the 'Hell Hound' because of my sense of smell as well as my ability to sense thins so I don't see why you even bothered with an ambush."

"Seeing as you were only a fourth seat I didn't think that you could really be all that strong," was the reply.

"That is another mistake you made," said Keiji as he brushed some of his unruly hair back and grinned sinisterly. "I was fourth seat only because four was my favorite number*, strength had nothing to do with it. So are we going to fight or are you going to order your back-up musket regimens to shoot me."

"You're sense do not fail description," remarked the assassin before he turned towards the musket men hiding in the bush and ordered, much to Keiji's surprise, "Open fire!"

* * *

*Four is an unlucky number in Japan along with nine, so it is very odd for one to favor it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Demon drifting on the River Sanzu

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rorouni Kenshin.

* * *

The policeman searched through the woods for any trail they could find of those involved in the fight that just took place. Most of what they found were musket balls left in the bark of trees or laying on the ground cut in half by a masterful swordsman, something of amazement because some of the musket balls were cut clean in half. Saito looked over the subordinates scurrying around like ants at the bark of the Captain or his superiors, who were also interested in finding a trace of whoever they could find. Of course, Saito was mistrustful of the higher ups because of most of them had their heads stuck up their ass or their ego, so he made sure that anything very important that he discovered would not be noted.

The cigarette burned in his mouth as he thought of what the swordsman they had captured had said about their master and his plans to assassinate the head of police along with the new foreign emissary from Britain. A smirk spread across his face as he thought about the session that he had, he thought about how fun it was and how long it had been since he had a real challenge in interrogation that forced him to resort back to his use of the Shinsengumi methods.

Bankotsu was a tough one to break, keeping quiet for most of the session until Saito had ordered all of his men out and started to resort to his own brand. Torture in the Meiji era left something to be desired for someone who had been brought up in the unleashed violence of the Bakumatsu era. Though Bankotsu had put up some resistance to his methods it wasn't until after he saw all those pieces of himself on the table that he started to talk. As soon as Saito had stepped out of the room he noticed the foul stench in the air and turned towards some of the younger orderlies to chastise them for being so squeamish.

"Sir, we have found nothing to track any of the parties in this battle, Captain Goro sir," reported one of the older officers who had a limp ever since he got on the wrong side of fight.

"Okay then I want you to take the men back to file each and every musket bullet to find out who made them," ordered Saito as he took long breaths on his cigarette. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a droplet of blood, obviously someone had come this way and was holding their wound closed to hide the blood. _A Shinsengumi technique, must be Keiji, I just hope he isn't dead right now._

"Aren't you coming along, Captain Goro sir," asked the officer before being waved away.

"I'll continue searching this area now get the men back," said Saito as he started following the trail while keeping his head up to make it appear that he was just taking a little walk. Few people ever made the mistake of further questioning the Captain, even if they were of higher rank. _So you managed to bloc and decided to flee from the fight and led them into a place of better fighting….wait there are tracks following your trail so you must have been too closely pursued to do much, but where did you go?_

The trail picked up into the more rocky terrain that led to a hot springs and he could see that a lot of the musketeers tripped in the waters, with some being trampled and left behind. The trail went straight to a waterfall, with a blood drop right on the rocks at the edge of the cliff. _Is this the end of you Keiji or are you still on this Earth, waiting for the day in which you will be allowed entry into the River Sanzu? Whatever road you take though, I am sure, and I am partially sorry, even if you enjoy it, that it will always be filled with bloodshed. Then again, that is the fate that we all share, all of us who are tied to the war._

* * *

Kenshin walked with Yahiko and Kaoru through the market place as he tried to look for something to cook for everyone tonight since Kaoru would be busy teaching Yahiko how to fence. The boy had come along ways and was already becoming a great swordsman in his own right, but hopefully he would not have to be tied to the sword forever like Kenshin was. Even more so he hoped he did not become like the young Fourth Seat of the Shinsengumi, who existed only to kill as many people as possible. That fate should not be cursed on anybody.

"I wonder where Megumi was, she said she was helping to teach a young girl," said Kaoru as she looked around the doctor's residence, but found no sight of Megumi anywhere. "Kenshin I want you to stay close, there is no telling what that vixen may be trying to pull, but I know that whatever it is no good."

"Well if you are curious of my next scheme it's to treat a new patient," said Megumi as she had Sanosuke bring in a person wrapped in cloth and dripping wet, his hair blocking the view of his face. "The young girl that I train found him floating and I almost passed him up for dead, but she said he had a pulse so I brought him here."

"I think she might be mistaken he looks plenty dead," said Kaoru as she looked at the body and to her surprise, the body sat up.

"Don't bury me yet, I'm still not allowed the cross the River Sanzu," said the body as he brushed his long wild and wet hair aside to show a very familiar face and cold, dead silver eyes.

"Keiji," exclaimed Kaoru as she stepped back and Kenshin moved a bit forward. Kaoru immediately felt a bit ashamed like always, that Kenshin was always stepping out to help her. She could never do the same for him and that frustrated her that she was so helpless to save the man she loved.

"I wouldn't have any fear of him right now; most of his bones are out of place," said Megumi as she poured a cup of hot herbal tea and put the tip up to his mouth as a sickening pop rang out. "Take it easy with your body, you were pretty banged up by your fall and you're lucky to be alive. Right now you need to take it easy before you damage that handsome face of yours."

"I wonder if you come on to all of your patients," replied Keiji as he drank the tea, popping his jaw back in place while snapping a few others in place, all the while showing no signs of pain. "My bones were made special just for my life, I can pop them in and out at will so there is no need for me to worry about them, but I'm not going that far with a damaged shoulder. I want to be in tip-top shape when I fight the man who tried to kill me."

"You could just help the police catch him you know," said Kenshin as he stared at Keiji's facial expression and saw that Keiji wouldn't even think about it. _Will he be wishing to fight me when he's done and what will he do to fight me?_

"I have no intention of letting the possibility of fighting a worthy opponent," replied Keiji as he sat there and continued to drink, his cold silver eyes peering over the four in the room. "I see the Rooster Head got himself bandaged up, he has some form of talent I guess."

"No fighting until you are healed," said Megumi as she pulled out a few tools and started to pull out the fragment of the musket ball that he sliced wrong. "Just who you are I don't know, but right now you are under my care and will do as I say if you want to fight this man in tip-top shape."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for the mean time," said Keiji as he gave a very innocent smile that was nothing like his look before. "For now I would like some bandages to cover my face just so I can't be spotted or else my target may send someone to finish the job. Battosai, you better be ready for after the assassin I'll be coming for you."

* * *

The assassin looked out at the men who were gathered in the garden at the back of the Nakajima estate. Most of the men referred to him as Tiger, but his real name was Toyatomi Nakajima. During the war he was one of the hired killers by the Ishin Shishi and had lost most of his squad to the Third Division, his brother was killed by the fourth seat. The death of his brother hit him harder than the loss of any of the other members of his group and it left him a bitter man at the end of the war before the Meiji government started to backstab the very samurai who saved it. Not knowing any other way to live and lacking a skill that could give him a different life in the current government, Toyatomi became an assassin for anyone who would pay his fee. Through this life, he found another way to live, one that kept his skills at their peak and would give him the challenges that he so desired, even allowing him to get revenge on the Meiji government and recently, his brother's killer.

Now, before he finished off his revenge of Third Division by attacking Saito Haijime, he decided to test his skills out on the one member of the Ishin Shishi that he always wanted to fight, Hittokiri Battosai. This was nothing personal, only a way to see how great his skills were and to see if he could recruit another ally to his cause of rescuing the samurai from the corrupt Meiji government. It had now become his obsession to make Japan like his own and he knew now that there would not be any other time for him to do so than now when the government was barely setting in. As an assassin he could carve the rankings of the elite into those who would support him and would soon be able to dispel the foreign influence that was poisoning Japan.

One of his searchers ran out to his spot overlooking the garden and the rest of his men, a place where soldiers could hide from the police. His searcher was a raggedly looking man who looked so frail, like a skeleton with skin on it, and dressed in tattered clothing that made him looked like a beggar. This of course was a clever disguise so that no one would pay any attention in what they said or what they whispered, after all, who would listen to a beggar's words. Especially one who had such messy black hair and a face that was marred by an overly large nose, and so he was able to do his job very well with how much people let their guards down around him.

"Tiger-sama, I have looked just as you have asked and have found Battosai," announced the searcher as he stay in a bowed and kneeling position. "He goes by the name Kenshin Himura now and is currently staying at the Kamiya dojo that is run by Kamiya Kaoru with two others, a boy who is training in the style and another man who we believe is Zanza, the fighter for hire."

"Good work," replied Toyatomi as he dismissed the searcher away and called on his thirteen guards. "Men I believe that we are close to the moment in which we await our attack, but for the moment I will only take my top thirteen. The rest of you I want to remain here and be ready to move to the outside when I say so. First we must draw Battosai to us for help, willingly or not."

"Sir, what about that Police Captain you wanted to kill, Saito Haijime," asked one of the thirteen, a tall and grim looking man named Ikkaku who was number ten of the group.

"First we test Himura, and then we can send an invitation to our dear captain," declared Toyatomi as he picked up his sword and a straw hat to put over his red and white clothing. "At any case, it does not matter the order, only the outcome, onward to victory!"


End file.
